The Amazing Lives Of Luke and Pasquall
by Never give me a red bull
Summary: Luke ha finally found his long lost older brother, now he just needs to find the last one. Will he find love on the way?


Paco hesitantly knocked on the house which apparantly his younger brother supposedly lived in with the people who adopted him. A tall girl with brown hair and brown eyes answered the door.

"Hello," Paco said. "Is Luke Ross here?"

"Uh, yeah," Jessie answered hesitantly,"You must be one of his friends."

"I'm his brother." he answered. "His _real_ brother. Name's Pasquall, but _you_ can call me Paco." he continued with a wink.

"I can tell that you're his brother, conidering how you both are total flirts." Jessie said, annoyed. Paco scoffed and looked hurt.

Just then Luke came to the door. "Hey, Jessie who's th-" Luke stopped mid-sentence and looked at Paco. "_Pasquall!_" Luke yelled and hugged his brother. Paco just looked uncomfortable.

**_Jessie's P.O.V._**

It was awkward looking at the two brothers hugging- well, Luke hugging Paco, anyway. If she thought about it hard enough, Paco looked like an older version of Luke- sort of. He was obviously athletic, he had lighter brown hair than Luke, the same dark brown eyes, but he had no freckles, and his hair was mostly down except for one thin mohawk in the middle of his head. Ravi ran down the stairs, with Emma chasing him, while Zuri chased Emma. Finally Luke let go of Paco.

_**No one's pov**_

"Who's the hot dude?" Emma asked.

"The 'hot dude' is my brother!" Luke shouted.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Oh. My. Gosh. Oh. My. GOSH!" Zuri yelled. "_I. Feel. So. HYPER!"_

_"Emma!_ Did you give her soda, chocholate, or just plain candy?" Jessie asked suspiciously.

"All three!" Emma said.

"_Please_ tell me you didn't let her eat _all_ of her Halloween candy! _And_ definitely _not_ a 2 liter coke!" Jessie pleaded.

"... I... wasn't supposed... to?" Emma asked.

Jessie just glared at her.

"Dumb blonde." Luke stated.

"_What. Did. You. Just. SAY?" _Emma yelled. Everyone wasn't just standing in the hallway awkwardly anymore. They were all inside. Luke was sitting on the couch to Paco's left and Emma was on Paco's other side. Emma grabbed a pillow and started beating Luke with it.

"_Hey! Watch it!"_ Paco said hotly. He glared at Emma. Zuri was trying to beat poor Ravi up, and accidently hit Paco with it. Paco then proceeded to throw a pillow at Zuri. Eventually, they had a full on pillow war going on. Even Jessie was in on it. Eventually they broke a glass lamp. They all ran to their rooms and slammed the door, Paco followed Luke.

"Aw crap!" Luke moaned.

"What?" Paco asked slowly.

"Betram's in Japan."

"Pardon me but whom?" Paco asked.

"Our... lazy butler." Luke answered. Then the Christina and Morgan Ross came home.

"Oh crap." came the voice from many different rooms in the house.

Everyone heard the half angry voices come from the living room. Everyone sheepishly crept from their rooms with their heads hanging down.

Once downstairs they recieved a strong scolding that was cut off. "What happened guys? You know better than to break Grandma's special before I forget, who's that boy who looks like Luke?"

"Mom, Dad, this is my older brother, Pasquall, but you can call him Paco." Luke answered their question casually, as if he'd heard it a million times.

Meanwhile, Paco was in his own little world of memories.

~**_Flashback~_**

_Paco and Luke and Adrian just got home from the park with their friend, Max. Their house was on fire, so Adrian, their eldest brother, rushed in to attempt to save their parents. Paco and Luke heard a long groan. The house fell in. Then the police, firefighters, an ambulance and a social showed up. 4 year old Paco and three year old Luke were ushered into the back of the social worker's blue van. They hugged each other and cried. Eventually, they were at the adoption center. There, Christina and Morgan were trying to adopt a child. They decided on Luke, but not Paco. Luke cried and held on to his brother. They were both crying "No! No! No!" Eventually, Christina and Morgan were able to pry him off the chair, with the help of a social worker. Paco and Luke screamed for 10 hours, even though they weren't with each other. Neither Luke nor Paco would talk to anyone._

_~**end of flashback~**_

"Paco! Paco! Hello?" Morgan waved a hand in front of his face.

"Wha-What? Oh, sorry I was remembering something from when I was four." Paco apologized.

"Would you like to say what it was about, dear?" Christina kindly asked.

"Well, Luke, Adrian, and I just got home from the park with our friend, Max. Their house was on fire, so Adrian, our eldest brother, rushed in to attempt to save our parents. We heard a long groan. The house fell in. Then the police, firefighters, an ambulance and a social showed up. 4 year old me and three year old Luke were ushered into the back of the social worker's blue van. We hugged each other and cried. Eventually, we were at the adoption center. There, you guys were trying to adopt a child. They decided on Luke, but not Paco. Luke cried and held on to his brother. We were both crying "No! No! No!" Eventually, you guys were able to pry him off the chair, with the help of a social worker. I screamed for 10 hours. I wouldn't talk to anyone."

"We are _so_ sorry for seperating you two. We had no idea what you'd been through and that you wer brothers. To make it up to you, why don't you come live with us? We can redecorate the guest room." Christina and Morgan said together.


End file.
